


A Child Grown too Soon

by Asumimore



Series: Poems and Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumimore/pseuds/Asumimore
Summary: Poem(I originally posted this under my old username Uigy on Quotev.com. Want to use AO3 as a base now)





	A Child Grown too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> (I originally posted this under my old username Uigy on Quotev.com. Want to use AO3 as a base now)

A Child Grown to Soon  
A Child grown to soon  
Just wanting to reach the moon  
She wants to reach the stars.  
But or maybe even Mars  
But always shot down  
From the laughs of the people she fell to the ground

She believes that she will be free  
That she will be the key  
To something amazing  
She is blazing  
A path to her destiny  
She plows forward steadily  
In the hope she will succeed  
In her one and only dream.

Who would a’ thought  
A girl who was taught  
To fail  
And a girl so frail  
Would have a dream so massive


End file.
